Sam e Dean, a primeira vez!
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Dean resolve ensinar "algo novo" ao seu amado irmão.


Sam e Dean - A primeira vez!

- Calma... Calma Sammy... Não precisa ficar nervoso. – A voz de Dean saía num sussurro. O tom paciente e levemente rouco só fez aumentar o desconforto do mais novo.

- Tá difícil me acalmar Dean! É a primeira vez que faço isso... Você sabe.

Dean se mexeu um pouco, também estava nervoso. Sua vontade era empurrar o irmão e terminar com aquilo, desistir. Mas não podia... Não queria. Tinha tomado sua decisão e teria que ir em frente.

O Impala estava estacionado no meio do nada. Nenhuma casa ou viva alma por perto... Tinham se precavido também das almas mortas e outras tantas coisas sobrenaturais que porventura pudessem aparecer, antes de começarem as "aulas"...

Dean e Sam não queriam ser interrompidos de repente por um demônio ou fantasma.

Desconfortável encarou o moreno tentando esconder o quanto aquilo estava lhe abalando.

Sam ali sem camisa parecia mais velho e ainda maior. O cabelo desalinhado caía sobre sua testa e olhos... E ele estava suado e ofegante pelo esforço e concentração. Não era mas seu irmãozinho, era um homem agora... Mais que preparado para as lições que seu irmão mais velho podia e queria lhe ensinar.

Afinal, não estaria ali por muito mais tempo... O dia DD/Die Dean, se aproximava e ele não iria escapar. Tinha que aproveitar agora. Principalmente quando Sam estava ali, tão disposto e obediente... Tão ansioso em aprender, mesmo que seu olhar fosse de medo e refletisse toda a preocupação em lhe decepcionar.

Merda, Sam nunca lhe decepcionaria, não em algo tão importante.

Agora precisava fingir uma calma e despreocupação que não tinha. Assim, sorriu travesso.

- Não é tão difícil quando você sabe o que está fazendo. – Respondeu

- _Você_ sabe o que está fazendo... Já fez isso muitas vezes... O que é não é o meu caso.

- Mas eu estou aqui para lhe ensinar. E acredite você vai aprender em pouco tempo.

Sam olhou para o irmão e Dean desviou o olhar para que o mais novo não lesse ali, nas suas íris verdes, toda a sua preocupação com o futuro que os aguardava.

Dean e Sam sabiam que aquela decisão tomada assim tão de supetão, só tinha por razão o fato de que seus dias estavam contados.

O Dean, seu irmão mais velho, tão durão e marrento, nunca faria aquilo se não estivesse realmente à beira da morte.

Sam deixou então sua mão deslizar sobre aquela superfície dura. Tateando até encontrar o ponto exato que Dean lhe indicara. E fechou sua mão sentindo aquilo quente e rijo parecer pulsar... Enquanto Dean observava calmo e sereno.

- Isso mesmo Sam, é bem aí.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso Dean... Acho que não estou preparado... E se eu fizer algo errado?

- Sam você é meu irmão... Você está mais do que preparado... Não tem como você não aprender e fazer isso certo.

Dean observou as dúvidas no olhar do outro e sorriu.

- Vamos lá Sammy... Vou te ensinar como isso é divertido... Vou te mostrar tudo o que eu sei.

Divertido? Sam pensou lembrando-se da última meia hora. Recordando de todas as ordens do irmão. De seus modos brutos e autoritários que faziam Dean ser Dean... E em todos os seus gestos desajeitados, pedidos de desculpas e rosto corado e envergonhado que faziam Sam ser Sam.

- Pronto para começar? – Dean perguntou se aproximando mais do irmão.

- Sim – Sam respondeu com o sussurro resignado. E estranhamente se sentindo feliz com tudo aquilo. Apesar do desconforto e da posição incômoda em que estava que fazia suas pernas e costas doerem. Mais tarde, tinha certeza, não conseguiria sentar direito.

- Então, agora que já está com a mão na massa... – Dean falou num tom de comando, todo profissional – Isso que você está segurando é o coletor de escape. Desatarraxe com cuidado... É original de fábrica e ia ser difícil conseguir outro... Depois vamos dar uma olhada no carburador.

Sam reclinado sobre o motor do carro, com o loiro bem ao seu lado, fazia tudo como o irmão mandava.

E durante três horas seguidas Dean continuou explicando tudo sobre os pistões, válvulas e balancins. Ensinando ao irmão o que este precisaria saber para manter seu "baby" rodando bem e feliz.

Ver as mãos desajeitadas de Sam no seu imaculado e amado Chevy Impala 67 era um tormento, mas algo que precisava ser feito.

Inconscientemente afagava a lataria, sem que Sam pudesse ver, recitando mentalmente:

_- Seja carinhoso baby, é a primeira vez dele._


End file.
